Greasers plus Church equals Disaster
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: When Ponyboy gets Soda to come to church he didn't know Steve woud be coming too. He also didn't know Two-Bit would tag along too. What will happen when Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve start throwing wads of paper from the Bible? How will Pony and Johnny survive the embarrassmet? Read to find out... Complete!


**Ok, I am still trying to figure out chapters so here ya go. This is what I think happened when Ponyboy and Johnny took Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit to church. I had to research some of this so hope ya like it. ;D**

Ok, I took the gang to church and let me tell ya. Big mistake, I guess Greasers weren't meant to go to church or something. Never take anyone of the gang to church with y'all. It will only end in everyone staring at you and you will get so embarrassed you'll crawl under the pews. But then again, my gang is pure wack.

So first I invited Johnny and Soda to come to church. I would have invited Darry but he was working… again. And of course Soda brought Steve, and Two-Bit found out and insisted of tagging along. Dally was in the cooler for breaking a Soc's car window or something. We were riding to church and Two-Bit kept bouncing up and down in the car seat next to me.

"Hey Two-Bit, What's wrong got ants in your pants?" Soda asked turning around and watching Two-Bit bounce in amusement.

"No…" Two-Bit was still bouncing and it was starting to annoy me a little bit.

"Then what in the world are you doing?" Steve sternly asked keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"I gotta pee!" Two-Bit spotted a McDonalds ahead and shouted, "Stop here!"

Steve stopped and Two-Bit whipped open the door so fast he almost ripped it off the car. He ran into the McDonalds and came out a minute later with a happy, relieved smile on his face.

"Much better!" Two-Bit motioned for Steve to start driving before he even thought of putting his seatbelt on. Two-Bit must have forgotten and he just sat there grinning like he just won the lottery or something.

"Ok, so how long is this church thing going to be?" Soda asked out of nowhere.

"Um, about an hour, I'd say." I replied and looked at Johnny who was sitting on the other side of Two-Bit. Steve groaned and I wondered how Soda talked him into coming. And Steve thought I was a tagalong and a kid? Now who's a tagalong?

Soon a little white chapel appeared and Steve pulled into the parking lot. We all got out and walked in. We were wearing the nicest clothes we could manage to find. Or I was anyways. I don't think anyone else gave a second thought to what they wear. I usually just put on whatever I can find, but a lot of Socs go to my church and I don't want to look like trash. I care about how others see me. Apparently nobody else in the gang does, except me and Darry.

Two-Bit wore a pair of blue jeans and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt with his black leather jacket. Steve wore jeans, a white t-shirt, and a jean vest over the shirt. Johnny wore his only jean jacket, black tee, and jeans. Soda wore a white t-shirt, plaid button up shirt over it that was undone, and some jeans. I wore a white button up shirt with some jeans because I don't want to look too bad.

When we walked in I was greeted by people I know and a couple of Socs who apparently didn't care I was a Greaser. They treated me like everybody else. Everything was going fine until Two-Bit started running around and shaking everyone's hand like a maniac with a stupid looking grin on his face. If I hadn't known him I would've thought he was a big nutcase. Even though, I do know him and know he is a nutcase.

The sermon was about to start and we sat in the back. I was trying to avoid looks that some of the people were giving my friends. Johnny and I were trying to pay attention but Two-Bit kept drawing on the back of a Bible. And when it was time to start singing Steve and Soda made a joke out of it by singing loud and off key. I groaned and thought it couldn't get worse. I was wrong big time. Everyone tried to pay attention but Two-Bit started drawing in the Bible! Who draws in the Bible? It must be a sin or something.

"Stop drawing in the Bible!" I hissed quietly and Johnny nodded his head in agreement. Then Two-Bit tore a page out of the Bible, wadded it up and threw it at me.

"Stop it, Two-Bit!" I warned in a low voice desperate to get him to stop embarrassing me.

"I thought you liked it." Two-Bit replied as he continued to throw paper wads at me I finally tossed one back. It accidently hit Soda who laughed and started throwing paper at me too. Then somehow Steve started and Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were throwing paper wads of the Bible across the room. The preacher finally noticed and said sternly, "And I would like those young boys in the back to stop throwing wads of the Bible all over."

I knew my face must have been as red as I thought it was because the preacher smirked. I looked over at Johnny and his face was red too. And when people started walking up for the communion started Steve and Soda started throwing the little pencils at people passing by. A short brunette stopped by and hissed at us, "You Greasers better watch your backs."

So Johnny and I sat there eyes wide while Steve wrote his number on a piece of the Bible and tore it out. "You call me and I'll watch my back." The Steve winked and the girl slapped him and tromped off. "She so like me." I rolled my eyes and when I finally got up there I took some bread and "wine". Since there are kids there they used grape juice. Nobody told Soda though. When I was drinking my grape juice Soda slapped me on the back and of course I started choking.

"Pony! You are not eighteen!" Soda yelled while I was standing there choking. "Are you ok?"

When I finally stopped coughing I managed to say, "I'm ok." I sat down in my seat and Johnny sat next to me. Steve started getting bored and he started looking through a hymn book. There was only five more minutes left and I swore to myself I would run out those doors as fast as I could. My face probably looked like a tomato from being so red and Johnny's did too.

Then I heard a loud sound and jumped out of my seat. I saw Steve looking at a big book which was the hymn book he was looking through. Johnny and I got so embarrassed we crawled under the pews. Then Two-Bit smiled and waved and said, "Oh my God, I knew I was handsome but I didn't know I was this good lookin'."

"Hey Johnny," I whispered as Steve starting waving like a person in a parade.

"Yeah, Pony." Johnny responded ducking his head farther down under the pew.

"Next time let's leave them home." I whispered back before I heard the preacher dismiss everyone.

"Good idea." Johnny replied before brushing his dark hair back and standing up.

"THANK GOD IT'S OVER!" I heard Steve shout before he headed for his rusty, old, red pickup truck.

Johnny and I didn't say anything the entire way home and I think that Soda thought we were mad because he kept poking me playfully.

"I'm sorry, Pony." Soda said before Two-Bit cut in.

"That was so boring! I just wasted an hour of my life." Two-Bit pouted before cracking a smile.

"Eh, it's fine. I never liked church anyways." I said smiling back. I actually enjoyed church but I wasn't going to invite them ever again. That's one lesson I learned the hard way. Greasers plus church equals disaster.

So even though I was kind of embarrassed I wasn't mad because actually it was kind of funny. And even though I didn't get to clear my mind, I got something to help me clear my mind. Because let me tell ya. This is one thing I am going want to forget before I go back to church.

**Ok, so it's kind of short because I ran out of ideas and my aunt is staying with me and she wanted me in bed. So I hope you like it and leave new ideas in the reviews.**


End file.
